pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
No importa de donde seas ¡Se eres de PE!/Inscripciones
Está es una inormación breve...:Esta novela ratará de la cosa que muchos de nosotros hemos deseado...Conocernos.Es decir, ¿nunca os habéis replanteado conoceros los usuarios...?Pues en esta novela ocurrirá, tendrá una aventura muy entretenida, y cómica, llena de historias que transcurrirán en una isla llamada Whillia, y dónde los usuarios de PE se conocerán (aunque no sea real) y tendrán que vivir una gran aventura para descubrir quien se hará con el tesoro de...La nube dorada...Nube que puede convertir los deseos de la mente de la gente...En realidad Ejemplo: Nombre y apellido:(Que sea el real, aunque el apellido no tiene por que ser real) Sprite:(Por favor que sea creado por vosotros o se lo pedís a alguien) Acompañante:(Un amigo o familiar, aqunque no es obligatorio) Personalidad: Edad: Amor:(Puede ser un usuario o el mismo acompañante) Firma: Integrantes del equipo Azul Categoría cerrada ¡Yooooo! :3 Nombre y apellido: Anabel Martínez Sprite: Acompañante: Nadie o3o Archivo:Forever Alone.png (?) Personalidad: Suele ser algo malhablada y maleducadilla :3 A veces se enfada, pero suele estar tranquila y ser agradable :3 Edad: 14 Amor: Un mono (??????) Nobody :3 Firma: --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'I'm just a little fairy']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'On FantasyLand']] 18:31 11 nov 2011 (UTC) yen en marcha Nombre y apellido:yenthamí (yen) pérez Sprite:Archivo:Yen_sprite_4.png Acompañante:una amiga, llamada sonia Archivo:Sara_sprite_elegante.png Personalidad:es alegre y positiva,siempre dispuesta a ayudar,es muy amigable Edad:13 Amor:un user aleatorio Firma: ♪Yen/Ami♪☆sing with me //SA-MU-RAI//☆ 18:02 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Yo misma :3 Nombre:Carolina -Carol- Ramos Sprite:Archivo:Carol_Sprite.pngSoy yooo XD Acompañante:Archivo:Clara_Sprite.pngEs mi hermana y se llama Clara, es muy pesada, y siempre lleva una cámara para captar las acciones de su hermana mayor Personalidad:Es muy nerviosa, y loca, además de traviesa, es patosa y no tiene ningún sentido de la orientción -.-UUU (Como en la vida real) Edad:14 Amor:Ya lo veré º3º Firma: {C}忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ; [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'♪♪ '''Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪]] Yo n,n Nombre y apellido:Liza González Sprite:Archivo:Lina-2.gif Acompañante: No .3.U Personalidad: Algo malilla,simpática,sociable,MUY competitiva,odia perder. Edad:13 apunto de 14 Amor: No :3 Firma: Liza☆Galletera y Pokénovelista ò3ó 19:40 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Yop :D Nombre y apellido: Akat Kashi Sprite: Archivo:Akat_Sprite.png <-- Peldon ta feo 8w8 Acompañante: Nadie .3. Personalidad: En serio ya me conoces :P Edad: 13 Amor: Oka ò3ó Firma: Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 13:07 12 nov 2011 (UTC) El primer hombre del equipo azul, bitches >.> (?) Nombre: Juan Swift (le dicen Juanix) Sprite: Archivo:Juanix_Sprite_SF.png Acompañante:Archivo:Señorita_aroma_DP.pngEs mi hermana mayor, le gusta mucho el rock y nos gusta tocar instrumentos o3o Personalidad: Generoso, un poco molesto, siempre esta preocupado por todos. Es un poco miedoso Edad: 14 Firma:[[Usuario:Juanix.xp|'Me dicen Juanix :3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Juanix.xp|'Dime lo que quieras con sinceridad E3']] 03:50 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Integrantes del equipo Rojo (Mínimo 3 y máximo 6) Apuntense Nyan Nyan Nombre y apellido:Alonso Silupú Sprite:Archivo:Carlos_Sprite_by_Luxalonso.png Acompañante: Archivo:Emily_Sprite_by_Luxalonso.pngEmily,tiene 14 Personalidad:Loco ,bueno ,amble, divertido y muy inteligente (se hace el tonto aveces para hacer reir) Edad:14 Amor:Elige tu (usuario o acompañante) Firma: '♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ ' 18:27 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Míooo :D Nombre y apellido: Elena Guardia Sprite: Archivo:Sprite Elena (nsf).png Acompañante: Archivo:Elena uniforme.png (es su hermana gemela). Personalidad: Es buena en general, pero está muy loca y más si está con su hermanita. Si se cabrea, hay que tener cuidado, pues se puede poner en el modo psicótico-sádico-sangriento; y da MUCHO miedo cuando se pone así. Edad: 17 (pero pronto 18 xD). Amor: Sí, quien me elija, me da igual quién xD Espero no quedarme sola... Firma: The phoenix girl ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Dragonite NB.gif 12:20 12 nov 2011 (UTC) It`s my rage time Bitches Nombre y apellido:Lisandro Trusdale Sprite:Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite_(5).png Acompañante:Un fantasma que vive en su cabeza y que lo vuelve loco (???????) (El fantasma se Llama Jhonny y su asesina sabe quien fue >o>) Personalidad: Nye...Cabron pervertido perezoso de vez en cuando gracioso y le gusta repartir hostias .3. Edad: 15 Amor:... ._. La que se te ocurra Firma: Archivo:Houndoom_mini.gif[[Usuario:Dark Lion|'SA-MU RAI'''!]]Archivo:Weavile_mini.gif /////Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Dark Lion|'Baila el Dancing Samurai toda la noche!']]Archivo:Tyranitar_mini.gif//// Archivo:Absol_mini.gif[[Viajes por Johto|'Es una orden del principe Berengena!!(?)']]Archivo:Honchkrow_mini.gif 20:04 12 nov 2011 (UTC) YOOO!! Nombre y apellido: Macarena (Maca) Brave o3o Sprite: Archivo:Maca sprite.png Acompañante: http://images.wikia.com/es.pokemon/images/2/20/Modelo_HGSS.png (su hermana mayor que es algo fresa) Personalidad: Muy alegre y loca xD es orgullosa y valiente pero acostumbra a tropezarce y caerce (rimo) o3o cualquien parentesco con la realidad es mera coincidencia (?) {C}{C pd: ¿por qué nadie se isncribe en este equipo ._.? Edad: 13 años Amor: si, elije tu :3 Firma: --[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 22:55 19 nov 2011 (UTC) YO JODER D8 Nombre y apellido: Dufftin Blacksense (APODADO GHOST) Sprite:Archivo:Dufftin_Sin_fondo.png Acompañante:Una araña inmortal que habla llamada Rafael, esa arala tiene un veneno que paraliza por 24 horas, su araña le hace caso en todo y normalmente muerde a quien hace enojar a Ghost. Personalidad: De personalidades, multiples, pero normalmente es raro, misterioso y algo siniestro, el rie de una forma distinta, en vez de "jajaja" es "jejeje", puede ser muy alegre y normalmente canta mucho, especialmente la canción del opening 1 de raruto. Amor: Tu ya sabes jeje Firma:Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.pngMe clavo agujas al anochecerParezco muñeco vudú @-@ Archivo:Dufftin.png 20:17 12 nov 2011 (U Quien va serr!! {C}{C Nombre y Apellido : Manuel Molina. Sprite : Me lo haces tu plisss. Acompañante : Proximamente... Personalidad : Inteligente y creido, siempre cree que lo mejor le ocurre a él.Pero delante de la chica de sus sueños cambia totalmente es sensible y romantico vaya totalmente raro , claro eso solo con la chica de sus sueños. Edad : 15 recien cumplidos Amor : Mi acompañante (Ya lo pondre cuando tenga tiempo) Misss amigos lo primeroo!!! TAKE THE CHANCE D8 Nombre: William Halliwell Yakuza o3o Sprite: Archivo:Lucho_NB.png Acompañante: Britney Spears *Meperv* (?)Archivo:White_NB.pngSu hermana, Bella Edad: 15 833 Amor: Tu decides e.é Firma: Talking Dolphin · Talk with me! :33' 17:00 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Integrantes del equipo Amarillo (Categoría cerrada) Apuntense Yo! Nombre y apellido:Mire Natsune Sprite: Archivo:Mire_sprite.png Acompañante: Luna. Es su perrita, siempre la lleva en brazos.131px Personalidad: Es muy callada, no dice lo que piensa o a veces nadie sabe lo que siente, pero ella esta super enamorada de.... (Ya tu sabes). Le encanta vestir bien, y siempre ir bien. Aunque tenga la autoestima muy baja, siempre se mantiene y hace ver una imagen de seguridad. Edad: 14 Amor: Obvio 8D Firma:Karen~Archivo:Karen_icon_forma_de_sirena.jpg Voz Violeta Perla! 12:42 12 nov 2011 (UTC) ¡Ahora voy yo! Nombre y apellido: Nuria Carrera (Pero me llaman Noor n.n) Sprite: Archivo:Haruka_Sprite.png Acompañante: Mi primo Yeray Archivo:Leon_Sprite_DP.png Personalidad: Optimista, amigable, no le gustan las bandas, cree que todos deberian llevarse bien. Edad: 14 Amor: Si, elije tu Firma: May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 14:06 12 nov 2011 (UTC) El primer chico o3o Nombre y apellido:Carlos Robles e3e Sprite:Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png Acompañante:Ninguno Personalidad: Simpatico y gracioso,aunque un poco vago,le gusta gastar bromas. Edad:14 Amor:Elige tu Firma: --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Shadow ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"¿Algo que decir o3o?]] 13:11 12 nov 2011 (UTC) La vieja de PE e.e Nombre y apellido: Ariadna A. Pérez la llamen Ari ¬.¬ {C}{C Sprite: Archivo:Ariadna_sprite.png Acompañante: Un mayordomo llamado Guillemel sprite que quieras Personalidad: Ari es una chica reservada y callada, además de que no es muy expresiva. Puede llegar a ser muy directa y mandóna, y su rostro pocas veces ha mostrado una sonrisa. Si se siente enojada o estresada, soltará una cachetada a cualquiera que esté cerca, pero a veces demusetra preocupación por las pocas personas que cree cercanas. Tiene gran capacidad mental, elabora muchas estrategias. Su mayordomo hace lo que ella le ordena. Le gusta mucho tomat té. Edad: 12 Amor: Guillem mayordomo Firma: †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 18:18 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Jade llegooo Nombre y apellido:Jade Miranda Sprite:Archivo:Jadelareinadelmundo.png .p. Acompañante:Archivo:Shiro Fubuki Sprite by Jade.pngShiro Personalidad:Bipolar,una parte es segura,amable,tranquila y bondadosa,y la otra es insegura,amable,activa y muy misteriosa. Edad:14 .3. Amor:Si,a su acompañante Firma:[[Usuario:Kristelcr2|'No soy quien crees que soy]] [[Usuario Discusión:Kristelcr2|'o tal vez si']] Yamila Nombre: Marley Gothic's Sprite:Archivo:MarleyPlatinum.gif Acompañante: El fantasma de Amy Winehouse Su hermana Archivo:Yamila_NB.pngYamila Amor: NO se elige tu Firma: te gusta pachirisu 18:38 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Yo (Al fin e.é(????)) Nombre: Ignacio Thuendale Sprite: Archivo:Naxo_sprite_by_Carol.png Acompañante: Nadien :3 Personalidad: tu me conoses =3U Amor: ok, pero elige tu Firma: Archivo:Nigaito icon.pngEl hechicero verde de PE :3 Archivo:Nigaito icon.png 00:51 9 dic 2011 (UTC)